Just a Witch
by Paprika012345
Summary: PostFactory, Amon is guilt ridden and regreting something he did. ONESHOT


Just a Witch.

A/N This is dedicated to all those who wanted an Angst ending to "When love is all you need" especially Young Wiccan who Beta'd it.

Disclaimer-I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

_They were running, trying to get out of that place before it collapsed. they turned around first this corner than that…running always running. If she lagged a bit behind Amon didn't say anything. Amon raced on keeping his eyes on Miho's retreating back when a small cry reached into his consciousness. He whirled around to see his little bird, long black dress snagged on some debris. She pulled anxiously trying to get it off. She jerked her eyes up to Amon. She mouthed, desperation evident in her eyes, "Help me" Amon started forward to help her, when suddenly someone jerked him from behind. Miho. "We have to go!" She shouted above the rumbling. Amon shook his head and whirled around to go to his little bird's aid when a crack was heard. He looked up as the part of ceiling just above his head cracked and gave way. He barely managed to dodge backward, eyes fixed with horror on Robin's face, her eyes showing betrayal. As the ceiling gave way he saw her delicate mouth breathe the word "Why?" Her voice pervaded his mind, filling in what he was sure she was thinking. "Why did you do that Amon? Why? Was I not important to you? Just a Witch…?" _

Amon shot up, ebonyhair plastered to the side of his face. _Why…why... _the word reverberated in his head the way it did every time he had that dream, like every night since the factory…every night since the night he had let her die. Her eyes…he couldn't get them out of his mind. The utter pain and betrayal. He shook his head to get the image out of his head…but it didn't leave. He sighed in frustration, something he only did when noone else was around. The phone interrupted his frustrations however. "_Amon I got something to tell you…it's about the 'interference' we've been having with the hunts. Come to the office ok?" _Michael's voice sounded in his ear. "I'll be there in a few minutes. " Amon said into the phone.

As Amon struggled into his clothes he reflected on what had been happening. It had been a year since the Factory and things had continued as normal…hunting without the Orbo of course. But over the past month or so, whenever they went on a hunt they would find that the Witch they were hunting would be dead or at least immobilized by the time they got there. Usually hog-tied. Michael had done some fast typing and had traced the leaked information to a STN-J communicator. Namely Robin's old one, it hadn't been destroyed in the factory…unlike…he didn't want to think about it. They had tried tracing the phone to find the device had been deactivated. And that was all they had to this point. Amon pulled on his coat and prepared to leave.

At the STN-J office everyone was there except the hunter. When he walked in Michael sat them right down to brief them in the conference room. "I did some work and have thought up the only possible way we can catch this guy…I need your approval before I do anything but…I want to send out some false information about a hunt we'll go on…but we're hunting them. It might just work." Amon nodded, impressed by Michael's intelligence. "Go ahead. Tell whoever it is that the hunt's going to take place in…the Yakosaki warehouse down by the shore. And schedule it in 2 hours." With that the 3 main hunters (Karasuma, Sakaki and Amon) got up and left for the warehouse.

The figure sat under the tree in the park across from the building, hidden in the shadows. It's head bobbed down to look at the device held in their hand. Fabric of a dress-the girl-got up and began to walk down to the waterfront warehouse.

As they arrived at the warehouse a consensus had been reached. Once out of their respective vehicles…or bikes…they would split up. Miho one way, Haruto another, and Amon would circle around from the rear. As they split off different thoughts circulated each one's mind.

Miho's P.O.V

Nothing's really been the same since the factory. When I stopped using the Orbo my craft went back to full capacity, if not doubled. I turn the corner gun drawn. We don't know who's trying to help us, but we can't have interference. Suppose they go to the press? I'm at my corner now, and a word from Sakaki and Amon tell me that they're in position. As I round the corner I glimpse the witch…but not a witch. Her eyes widen in fear as she runs.

Sakaki's P.O.V

I am just about there. I reflect on all that's happen. Not much. I was fortunate not to be trapped that deep in the factory. My craft awoke, once we stopped using the Orbo…it's like that's the reason it wasn't coming out in the first place. I have Telekinesis, as in I can bend things and twist things. It comes in handy, most of the time. I'm at the corner now and I hear Miho call into my ear. We whirl around the corner at the same time, both catching glimpses of the Witch…black fabric drags on the floor as she turns to run away.

General P.O.V

_She raced down the hall, away from the people in pursuit of her. The only thought in her mind was 'I thought this was a hunt.' It was then she realized the brutal truth. 'It is a hunt. They're hunting me for interfering.' Letting that information sink in she sped up, in hopes of escaping from the people behind her, pursuing her relentlessly. _

Amon heard the pitter patter of feet running up the hall, not Miho's or Haruto's. He pulled out his gun, cocking it quietly as he did, frown lines creasing his face. He heard faint gasps echo up the hall and could only assume that it was Sakaki and Miho and that the Witch had done something to them. He allowed his hunter's instincts to take over as he whirled around the corner, gun level with where he assumed the witch's chest was and pulled the trigger twice as Miho screamed something in his earpiece. It didn't register till after he saw the chestnut hair, the emerald eyes, asking once again, _why_ what Miho had said.

"_Amon don't shoot her! It's not a Witch, it's Robin, she's alive! Hold your fire!"_

Amon's eyes widened in horror as the young fire-witch collapsed bleeding from the chest…from his bullet holes.

Amon's P.O.V

Not again. Months of torture, thinking I had her blood on my hands only to find out I didn't that she's alive…and then I shoot her. I lunge forward, and dropping to the ground, I take her into my arms. Her eyes look at me, still asking 'Why?' Her delicate voice interrupts my thought process. "Am I just a Witch to you Amon? You left me before…and I try to come back, to help you, and you shoot me." My eyes fill, unbidden with tears. "I swear Robin… I didn't know it was you. If I had…I could take it back, I never would've shot you. You aren't just a witch. You are so much more…especially to me." Her emerald eyes search mine and I hope for once in my life they show truth, and they aren't emotionless. She sees what she's looking for and says in a hushed tone "I forgive you. I…" her voice trailed off as she falls limp in my arms. No. I shake her limp body. "You can't leave me again. Do you know what I went through this past year…I can't…" My voice trails off. _Robin…_ No, No, No I can't go though this pain again. I lay her gently down in my arms as I pick up my gun.

General P.O.V

Miho and Sakaki raced up the hall as the 3d and final gunshot rang out. They sped around the corner just in time to hear the gun clatter and see Amon collapse over Robin's body. "He couldn't take it." Miho said softly. Just to be sure she walked over and checked their pulses. "They're both gone. Call Michael, get the Corner here." Sakaki turned around, and as his face became hidden tears began to sparkle down his cheek. What he didn't see was as soon as he had turned away…Miho had begun to cry also. "Why did I stop you the first time?" she said softly. She reached over and pulled their respective jackets over their heads. They were at peace with each other. After many long months, Robin knew she wasn't just a witch.

A/N ANGSTY! I started crying when I was writing this. R&R


End file.
